An Unexpected Visitor
by anime-fangirl-chic12
Summary: Well it was like any other day NOT! Expecially when Sango's relative makes a mysterious apperance. Im not good with summaries this is my first fanfic so be nice.
1. Chapter 1

Yeah Well this is my first Fanfic so be nice and please review!

"…..ummm….Inuyasha," Kagome said while stopping abruptly. "What…NOW!" he said while turning around to face her. "Do you think that we could stop and rest for a while, I'm really tired?" "Fuck", he whispered.

"Yeah, I mean it is kind of getting dark, and I have something to tell you guys." Sango reassuringly said. "I….think we should keep going!" Inuyasha yelled while crouching down, after looking at Kagome's red turning face.

"….SIT! Sit, sit, sit, sit , sit!" Kagome screamed while a huge crater formed around the hanyou. "Now if you don't mind Sango and I are going to set up for tonight." She said while starting to pull out the things to start dinner. Everyone was sitting down when Inuyasha finally joined them. "Why did you do that bitch?" he yelled. "Do you even have to ask?" Miroku laughed sarcastically. Inuyasha shot him a glare while sitting down and grabbing a bowl of ramen. "Anyways", Kagome sighed while looking at Sango, "You said you have something to tell us." She finished her bowl and sat it down next to her backpack. "Yes I do," she answered while sitting down her bowl as well. "Well…… I don't know if you'll like this but…" she hesitated. "Out with it Sango!" Kagome yelled. "Ok, Ok," "So anyway, me cousin, Mekla, is a demon slayer just like me, and…."she paused. "And", Miroku dragged on. "And…I received a letter from her a few weeks ago saying that she would be at Kaeda's village tomorrow." She sighed then spilled it all out at once. "AND SHE ASKED IF SHE COULD TRAVEL WITH US AND I SAID YES!" "Neato, another girl I wonder if she has make-up and things like that". Kagome whispered to her self, while Inuyasha spit out his ramen "NANI!". "What the fuck? NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY!" he screamed. "uhhh" Kagome said while giving him the best puppy dog eyes ever. "NO Kagome we can't…..oh fine she can come." He sighed defeatedly. "Yeah", the two girls screamed, while being joined by Miroku . "Yes, another girl, this could be a…..". he wasn't able to finish before the girls knocked him out.

The next thing they knew they were getting ready for bed. "Umm….guys". Sango paused. "Yes Sango". Kagome said while trying to hide a yawn. "Well remember me talking about my cousin…well she's a little different." The others didn't get to question her before she jumped in her sleeping bag and fell asleep. Little did they know that they where in for a treat.

Well guys hope you liked it there will be more chapters if there are reviews so please please review! Thanks


	2. They Finally meet

Hey all! Well this is chapter two so yeah hope you like it! If you have any suggestions do tell! ENJOY!

The next morning they were up and quickly making there way towards Kaede's village.

"Sango whats so different about her?" Kagome asked the 20th time, and just lke every other one Sango replied, "You'll just have to wait and see."

Finally they made there way into Kaede's hut. " Can I go play outside Kagome-chan?" Shippo asked sweetly. (yes I can't leave little Shippo out know can I) "Sure just be careful, okay?" "Ok!" was his last word and then he was off.

They stepped outside jsut to witness him run off.

"SANGO!" they all turned around to see a speed blur coming towards them. "MIKLA!", the gang was streching to see who was know hugging Sango. Finally after Sango released a girl to be the age of 18 with brown-hair and with blonde hair that looked just like Sango's except it was up in to buns on the each side of the top of her hair. She had beautiful light green eyes and a wonderful figure. She was also wearing the same outfit as Sango, but had light green in it, with a sword hanging on her sash. Finally to break the silence that know came over the ground Sango spoke up.

"Everyone this is my cousin Mikla, Mikla this is Miroku," Mikla stuck her hand out to shake Miroku's but he grabbed it and kissed it gently, making her blush and giggle. But this happy moment was over to soon when Miroku's famous "Would you bear my children" line. All Mikla could say was. "Umm...thats a sweet offer but no thanks you." and as soon as she said "you" she felt something on her backside." Uhhh! PERVERT!" and she slapped him. (whats new) "Oh my word I am so sorry", she said shyly, but Sango said comfortingly, " that's ok he really deserved it." "Oh and this is Kagome", Sango said while pointing a finger at Kagome. " Hello it's nice to meet you." she smiled sweetly. " No, its nice to meet you, I've heard so much about you." Mikla replied. But as soon as she said "you" (yeah I know I said it already sorry) Shippo had come out of nowhere and jumped into Mikla's arms. " Hi, I'm Shippo, you smell good. Who are you?" he said. " Well, I'm Mikla it's very nice to meet you Shippo." she said while sticking out her hand to shake his. Mikla giggled then sat down Shippo. "And last but not least." Sango said. "Inuyasha." Mikla hadn't even noticed the hanyou until then. She stuck out her hand and he shook it. Suddenly she blurted out. "Ears...Fangs...Claws.." she said while turning his hand over." You're an Inu..." She was cut off by he rudeness. "hanyou, yea so what, got a problem with that Bitch!" he yelled. "Thank you." she smilled sweetly agian. "That's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me." Inuyasha was confused that was one of his best lines, and even Kagome got mad when he said it. "What the fuck." he blurted out. "Can I please show them?" Mikla asked Sango. Everyone was confused know even Miroku who had woken up by then."show us what!" they all yelled. Sango replied "yes" while Mikla jumped around joyfully.

Just then a dim light green ligh started to glow around Mikla. Everyone looked stared at her. (except Sango of course) Then Mikla's hair feel out of buns into two high pony tails that still reached past her butt, with the blonde streeks know turning silver. Her eyes started to have hints of amber with the green. And light green striped start to show up on her face like Sesshomaru's. She started to grow fangs and claws. She grew ears on the top of her head like Inuyasha except they kinda looked like linx ears, ( just incase you dont know what those look like there like inuyasha's but they have very very very pointed tips.)with brown and silver. As she grew a tail that come over her shoulder and wrapped around her left hip, it two was mixed with brown and silver. The last think to change was a ligh green star of David on her forhead. As every one looked on in "awwwww"!

Omg that took me a while! hope you liked it. what do you think will happen next? Lol. I need more ideas so I might take some if you review. So please Please review!

Mikla: what am I doing here, I was with Sango and her friends a little while ago...

Inuyasha: tell me about it, wait where the fuck are we?

Kagome: Inuyasha shut up. well be out of her soon.

Me:(walks in the door) maybe...if I let you..

Inuyasha: what do you mean ill slice you in half if you dont let up go.(raises claw(

Me: shesh I was just kidding Im not that mean.

(Start to fight about who was meaner while Kagome yelling sit ever five seconds)

Shippo: well while there doing that Please review. (smiles sweetly)


End file.
